Burning Silver
by Anne.Y.J
Summary: Harry Potter X-Men Crossover: It's funny to think that one open window could make such a drastic change to the world. Ex-MI6 Mutant operator 088: Haydrian Potter (now Evans) was hiding out in America when he gets caught up in the incident at Alkali Lake, and later the war between Mutants and Humans.
1. Prologue - Don't you think it's funny?

_**Burning Silver**_

_(Harry Potter + X-Men Crossover)_

_Prologue_

It's a strange thing, how one small detail could create such a long lasting and exponential change to the vastly expanding river that is the descending events in our universe, flowing and rushing between each set path in its course.

In another alternate stream of events, one Mrs Naylor of no.6, Suffolk St, London, would have decided that on that cloudy Tuesday in a particularly rainy May, it would have been for the best to close the living room window, lest she let the cooled southern air in. However, in this reality, Mrs Naylor found the stuffy air of the attic she had cleaned earlier that day, a little too stifling and thus decided that perhaps a pocket of fresh air couldn't harm anyone.

It was unfortunate that she would only remember to close that specific window _after_ the dilemma she and her husband faced when Sam –their son of sixteen summers whom was studying abroad in America- finally arrived home to relax for the summer holidays, only to inform his parents of his supernatural abilities; his status as a Mutant. It was also very unfortunate that this little titbit was overheard by the inhabitance of no.7; Mrs Gosper, a middle-aged woman with a spindly form and largely disproportioned ears which, admittedly, came in extraordinarily useful when inconspicuously tuning in to any interesting stories from the neighbours that just happened to drift in from their windows.

After all, it wasn't as if they couldn't close their windows if they really didn't want anyone else to hear.

Of course, it would have been remarkably selfish –in her opinion, at least- of her to hoard such an entertaining story and so she did not preserve when politely informing the milkmen, the man at the till in Sainsbury's, or the rest of the neighbourhood, in fact. Neither did she uphold when, the week after next, Mr and Mrs Dursley visited after a small shopping trip to Stratford Centre in preparation for the family's month due baby.

The Dursleys were naturally sympathetic of Mrs Gosper's plight of the unnatural family next-door due to their own unfortunate relation with a not-so-normal family by the name of Potter. Despite this, the information would remain largely forgotten until a year and a half later when a letter written in a suspiciously familiar looped handwriting and a fifteen month old infant by the name of Haydrian –shortened to Harry- appeared on their doorstep.

This information would not drastically change Haydrian's life at the Dursleys, only in this reality, he would not be labelled 'Boy', 'Freak' and occasionally 'Harry' during school times, but instead 'Boy', 'Freak', '_Mutant_' and 'Haydrian'. This alone would not change much in the grand scheme of events, if it was not for the fact that Mrs Dursley possessed a rather soprano and sonorous voice as on one specific occasion, she'd chastised Haydrian as '_Mutant_' –a name she was particularly fond of when in the comfort and secrecy of her home- instead of the usual 'Boy' she used while in public.

It was at the Dursley's misfortune that rumours of their dangerous Mutant nephew soon spread uncontrolled, fuelled by the family's previous statements branding Haydrian as an unrestrainable delinquent. Not long after, nervous neighbours and school staff alike began contacting the police in fear of the so called rabid Mutant of Privet Drive, many knowing the various news reports from America of the dangerous species.

Specially equipped task force members were sent a week after the numerous tips, to confine and contain the latest 'Mutant Outbreak'.

November the twenty-eighth of nineteen-eighty-eight would signify the day when Haydrian Potter (now Evans)'s path would not lead him to the death of one Tom Marlovo Riddle and in its place, a road to an uncertain station between the warring factions of the Homo-Superior and Homo-sapiens.

* * *

_American Summer holidays either start at the End of May to the end of August, or beginning of June to the day after 'Labor Day' in the start of September (from Wiki) – that's why Sam Naylor arrived home in May for the summer holidays. _

* * *

_Mini timeline_

_(Tuseday 27__th__ May 1980) - _Sam Naylor arrives home + Mrs Gosper eavesdrops__

_(Sunday 15__th __June 1980) - _Mr and Mrs Dursley visit Mrs Gosper__

_(Monday 23__rd__ June 1980 – from HP Wika) - _Dudley Dursley is born __

_(Thursday 31__st__ July 1980 – from HP Wika) - _Harry Potter is born __

_(Saturday 31__st__ Oct 1981 –from HP Wika) - _Voldemort's body is destroyed + Harry is sent to Dursleys __

_(Wednesday 23__rd__ November 1988) - _Mutant Harry Rumours start/Petunia calls Harry a Mutant__

_(Monday 28__th__ November 1988) - _MI5/Special Task Forces collect Harry__

* * *

_Disclaimer:_

_Harry Potter, its story, its universe and its characters, are all owned by J. K. Rowling_

_X-Men, its story, its universe and its characters, are all owned by Stan Lee._

_The game 'Beyond: Two Souls' inspired part of the back story._

_Original Characters and my own words are owned by me: J. Y. Anne_

* * *

_AN: I can't believe this short bit took a whole day. I tried really hard to write this in the style of J. K. Rowling - would ya tell me if it's any good?_


	2. Chapter 1 - Zero-Eight-Eight

_**Burning Silver**_

_(Harry Potter + X-Men Crossover)_

_Chapter One_

_Zero-Eight-Eight_

The first thing that greeted him on his return to the conscious was the minor burn behind his eyes, the slight acidic taste that tickled his nose and the pulsing sensation that he suspected his brain was not supposed to feel. It also became apparent that the vague feather-like touch brushing against his skin was in fact a blanket cocooning him. He wasn't sure why this particular information surprised him.

It came as another surprise that his muddled mind could only call up a blank slate when swimming through his memories, but the knowledge that his senses and limbs still operated, despite however sluggish and heavy they may be, calmed him from any panic.

A frown creased his forehead as he squinted against the scorching light flooding his vision, fading after a minute as his pupils began adjusting to the contrast.

Examining his surrounds, he discovered that the room he was in –glazed white tiles lining the floor, four sour cream white walls, feather white bedding- was entirely too white in his opinion. It was also strange to observe that the barren space only occupied a single sized bed, a bolted metal door and he himself. He noted the curious lack of windows.

Perhaps the lack of clocks and windows had been the reason for the slightly disconcerting fact that he was currently struggling to recall if it was night or day or even how much time had passed since first waking in the unusually white room. It slipped his notice that it also wasn't all that usual for someone to worry about the time while he himself had woken up in an unfamiliar room without many of his previous memories.

With little to do but ponder on the peculiar place he found himself in, Haydrian easily recognised the quiet hiss as the bolt was unlocked and the soft squeak the weighted metal door gave as it opened gradually. The low murmur of voices and the clicking echo of polished shoes against hard tiles drifted in.

"… condition unstable… shows signs of… would not recommend…" The voice was professional and clinical, cold even.

"I see. And this one?" Hyadrian deduced that whoever was talking, they were likely drawing closer to his room.

"Patient zero-eight-eight" The owner of the voice, who he presumed was a doctor from the pristine overcoat he donned, neatly buttoned to his collar where a stethoscope hung, briskly strode in, followed by another who wore a contrasting attire of forest greens and light browns. "Haydrian Evans" – His eyebrows rose at that; did he know him? - "Male, age seems to be five" – He frowned. He wasn't that young, was he? – "However it's possible he could be older since he shows signs of malnutrition and neglect. He is a Ferrokinesis, although our scans also say he has a dilute gene with unknown qualities in addition to the x-gene." Ferrokinesis? X-gene? He added that to a mental post-it-note. "No deficiencies…" The doctor peered at the document pinned to his clipboard, pausing before reading aloud. "…aside from some head trauma."

Head trauma? That didn't sound all that pleasant – then again, malnutrition and neglect probably wasn't all that better either.

While he would admit that the information was much welcomed, he didn't appreciate the two grown-ups reviewing him as though he was not in the same room. Reflexively, he swiftly quenched the sentiment.

"Does the injury affect the brain?" asked the man-in-green, as he dubbed him privately.

By unidentifiable means, Haydrian could _smell_ the impatience and the anxiety and the ting of fear rolling off the man-in-green, despite the fact that he knew it was nigh impossible for the human nose to _smell emotions_. The man himself appeared, for all intents and purposes, causally indifferent, however, unknown to Haydrian, his assumption were dangerously actuate.

The man – Tlyer Lawson, who was actually still in his late-teens – was a simple guy on the surface. He liked listening to music while alone, he met up with the guys to play footie on Saturday, and had a minor rebellious streak seen when he had studied at the academy. Nonetheless, he, comparable to most people, existed as a far more complex being than just music, football and rebellion. The first clue was that he usually ended up listening to music while reviewing the methods depicted in '_Close Protection by Richard. J. Aitch_' and reporting an analysis of the critique to his tactics instructor. Another clue would have been the laps and rounds he had received for punishment in place of the usual lines or detentions served before graduating. These little misfits of information originate from the sole fact that Tyler Lawson had been sponsored for a military academy before entering the Special Forces as a trainee, starting from an age not much older than Haydrian after a rouge mutant took his parent's life. It was also the reason why he was wary and eager to leave this particular _sanatorium _despite strict orders on his latest 'mission' of sorts.

The task he was given by Commander Ferguson had essentially been to choose and collect a _mutant_; a _'partner'_; a _pet_, from the facility. He supposed that it was an honour his instructors had recommended him to be one of the first for the program – this new unit – however, no amount of praise from his superiors would ever encourage him _endear_ his _'partner'_ to him. In fact, he was close to leaving the mutant holding ground without a so-called _'partner'_ and damning the consequences. Most of the creatures were just that, creatures; animals, while the less feral ones were either brain dead or useless.

This one –patient zero-eight-eight, however, looked potential; young, easily molded and trained, restrain-able if ever the need, useful ability, seemed to have enough intelligence not to jump an armed operator… if the kid didn't have any extra baggage from that head trauma.

"Our CT Scan tells us that the injury has a score of eight on the GCS. It's possible he may show symptoms of a severe head injury."

He mentally growled in impatience. "You didn't answer my question."

"The symptoms of head trauma are concussions, seizures, fluids exiting at the nose or ear, difficulty speaking and amnesia." Dr. Ashton paused in his assessment to scrutinise the subject. "We monitor all patients' heart rate, and as far as we can tell, he doesn't seem to be suffering from any seizures. There have not been any concussions as of yet."

"And?"

"We have not yet tested the patient's cognitive ability" Tyler bit his tongue in annoyance; honestly, he hated working with incompetents. It was the reason why he did not desire a _'partner'_.

Especially a mutant one. If he was completely truthful with himself, he wouldn't be sure if he even tolerated remaining in close quarters with one. Despite this, to interrogate the urchin, he would need to be within at least two meters of the kid so he could hear him.

Tyler noted the two harlequin green eyes snapping to his two gun holsters as he stepped forward.

Haydrian could only speculate the reasons an armed officer, still dressed in combat overalls and bullet-resistant, vest would have to visit him, though none seemed particularly appealing.

"Patient zero-eight-eight" - His brow knit; didn't the doctor just tell him that his name was Haydrian? – "are your larynx and vocal cords still functional under your central nervous system?"

He blinked; did they expect him to know what that meant? "Erm… I don't understand…"

Haydrian could only assume he had passed whatever test the man-in-green had given him from the nod the officer sent over his shoulder to the doctor. Idly, he noted that the man's eyes never left his.

"Age" The man snapped. Ridiculously, the image of the officer in front of him was overlaid by that of a blond child with stiff hair thriving from his red melon of a face, snapping at a woman not too dissimilar to a giraffe, for more presents. The picture would have brought a rare smile his face if not for the fact that man-in-green probably wouldn't appreciate that specific visualisation. He pulled himself from his musings. The man probably wouldn't appreciate being kept waiting either.

"I think" His nose scrunched up in thought for a second. "I'm… eight?" He rolled the number around in his head; it sounded right.

Caught up in his thoughts, Haydrian missed the stare Tyler sent to the doctor and the quick flourish of Dr. Ashton's pen as he scribbled something in the margin of his document.

"Report the last memory you have before waking up here"

"I…" Unconsciously, his mouth opened to the command, however no words proceeded. Again, his jumbled mind could only scour the bare minimum of basic information, most of which the doctor had already stated previously. "…I can't remember"

While Haydrian bit his lip, rapt in his contemplation, Tyler stifled a sigh.

The kid didn't have any after effects aside from amnesia. He considered it for a moment before he decided; it wasn't as if it was important to be able to recollect memories of life before the military program, in all reality it was more of a hindrance. He supposed that if the mutant could only remember the facility and nothing else, then it would also give the brat more reason to stay loyal to the unit; not that it would stop him from putting him down if he became a liability to the team.

He nodded to Dr. Ashton. "This one"

"Here is a copy of Patient zero-eight-eight's files." Unclipping a thin document, Tyler was soon handed a report detailing various charts and figures from the doctor. "There doesn't seems to be much in either of his database or medical files, however, its most likely contributed to the fact that his previous handlers did not register him with any of their local clinics or hospitals"

The information was good and well, but nonetheless, unnecessary in Tyler's opinion. After all, he merely had to train the brat to a satisfactory standard.

"Patient zero-eight-eight, you are to follow me to your new lodgings. Tomorrow you will be evaluated on your physical abilities, your intelligence and your mutational attributes." His eyes locked with the brat's. "I am your commanding officer and so you will answer and obey me, no questions asked." He was met with an apathetic stare; good, task force operators were expected to be cold. He also refused to deal with any emotional kids.

It was therefore fortunate for Tyler that Haydrian was well versed keeping his feelings under many locks and keys.

"Is that understood?"

It was, again, also very fortunate that Haydrian, in spite of his memory loss, had been taught since young how to follow commands. It had been ingrained so well into him that they had become near instinctual, though it would not stop him from rebelling and defecting in the future. Of course, he didn't know this yet because all he knew then, was that things were going to change with just two little words.

"Yes, Sir"

He just didn't know how _much_ things would change.

* * *

_Haydrian's name - The reason the doctors at the facility know Haydrian/Haryy's name is from his file._

_Haydrian's file - The reason he has a (medical + database) file even though his birth was probably recorded in a magical hospital, is cause if he went to school (which he did; eight = year three) his guardians (the Dursleys) would have to show three documents to the headmaster to let him attend. The first two documents would have to prove that your parents actually live there; so bills, council tax bill (this also shows that you pay council tax).The next would have to prove that you are their son/daughter (or in this case, nephew; birth certificate, passports. Ect. So the government could just use this information for his file._

… _I just realised that I have a mini plot hole. If they have a birth certificate or passport, they'd know Haydrian's age, and if they knew his age then they wouldn't ask him for it… damn it… I'm still gonna keep that part though._

_Ferrokinesis – Yep, that's Haydrian's mutation. It's basically manipulating metal; though not to be confused with Magnekinesis (magnetic manipulation, Magneto/Erik's ability). If you know Toph from Avatar: The Last Airbender, then all you have to do is refer to her ability to control metals, just minus the Earthfending (Earth manipulation) bit. I figured that in the Harry Potter book/movie timeline, no one would really know it's a mutation since it'd probably be classified as accidental magic. And how, exactly, do the government know this? Well, you didn't expect Haydrian, a survivor, to go down without a fight? Or at least try running. That's where his ability kicked in; when the Military went to confine him. I didn't write that bit since he doesn't remember that and I kinda wanted to get this bit down quickly. Another way for the government to find out if from the medical scans or just getting a bit of DNA and finding the X-gene that way._

_Dilute gene – I have no idea if this is the proper terminology, but I think it's pretty self-explanatory. Haydrian has a part of another gene aswell as his human and x-gene. This ones from the Magical/Wizzarding World though. See if you can guess where/what exactly it's from. Also, the reason why in the original storyline/timeline, no one would have known about it is because it's so dilute that most of its attributes wouldn't show up, and the only one that could, wouldn't be able to because of Harry's wand – but here, he doesn't have a wand so, fair game, right? And the government found out from their scans and DNA tests but since the gene originates from the Magical/Wizzarding World, they've never encountered it before._

_Slight Empathy – this ties into the dilute gene (not all that sure they actually do in cannon, and if not, well I'm still keeping it.) I don't know why, but I wanted to let Haydrian _smell _emotions rather than see them like some other stories I've read elsewhere._

_Head Trauma – He got hit on the head while the Special Forces were confining him._

_Amnesia – The memory loss was caused by the head trauma._

"…_**blond child with stiff hair thriving from his red melon of a face, snapping at a woman not too dissimilar to a giraffe, for more presents"**__ – Yep, that was a memory of Dudley and Petunia triggered by something that resembled the scene. _

_CT - Computed tomography. "A method of examining body organs by scanning them with X rays and using a computer to construct a series of cross-sectional scans along a single axis – google define" Basically a complicated x-ray from what I can understand._

_GCS - Glasgow Coma Scale. It's a scale doctors use to classify how bad a head injury is (from what I've read, so don't quote me!). 1 to 8 is severe, 9 to 12 is moderate and 13 to 15 is minor._

_Tyler Lawson – He's an Original Character. Not that important at the moment, unless I change my mind. Reason I gave him a backstory? Well I needed to give him a reason to dislike Mutants so that Haydrian could _smell _the fear/annoyance he has for them. _

'_Close Protection by Richard. J. Aitch' – It's actually a real book written by someone who has actually served in the Military Police Close Protection Unit. I haven't actually read the book; I just needed something to reference._

_Military Academy – I actually couldn't find any military academies in England that fit what I needed for Tyler (for the Special Forces). I'm not sure whether he would go to an 'Officer training' or a 'Post-graduate and staff training' school, but I looked at the 'Officer training' section. My knowledge is a bit iffy on it really. I think (I repeat, _think_) that both the 'Officer training' and 'Post-graduate and staff training' are Uni level (I think), and I know that I said that Tyler graduated from the Academy while still in his teens, but let's just say that he's a of a brainiac._

* * *

_(Semi-Important) Original Characters so far_

_(I'm only going to list the ones you see in the story)_

* * *

_**Tyler Lawson**_

_Male, 16 years old_

_Special Forces Operator_

_(I think I'm gonna make him the 'douche-bag' character in this. If I can pull it off.)_

* * *

_**Michael Ferguson**_

_Male, 38 years old_

_Special Forces Commander_

_(I have no idea what I'm gonna do for the Commander, if I'm actually going to use him in the story but, I'll add him just in case.)_

* * *

_Mini timeline_

_(Tuseday 27th May 1980) - Sam Naylor arrives home + Mrs Gosper eavesdrops_

_(Sunday 15th June 1980) - Mr and Mrs Dursley visit Mr Gosper _

_(Monday 23rd June 1980 – from ) - Dudley Dursley is born _

_(Thursday 31st July 1980 – from ) - Harry Potter is born _

_(Saturday 31st Oct 1981 –from ) - Voldemort's body is destroyed + Harry is sent to Dursleys _

_(Wednesday 23rd November 1988) - Mutant Harry Rumours start/Petunia calls Harry a Mutant_

_(Monday 28th November 1988) - Special Task Forces collect Harry_

_(Wednesday 30th November 1988) - Harry is confined at the facility_

_(Saturday 24th December 1988) - Harry wakes up at the facility + Tyler collects Harry_

* * *

_Disclaimer:_

_Harry Potter, its story, its universe and its characters, are all owned by J. K. Rowling_

_X-Men, its story, its universe and its characters, are all owned by Stan Lee._

_The game 'Beyond: Two Souls' inspired part of the back story._

_Original Characters and my own words are owned by me: J. Y. Anne_

* * *

_AN: Wow, this chapter... sounds kinda lame to me. When I started writing this chapter, I wanted to skip through Harry/Haydrian's years training as a Special Forces Operator/MI6 agent, but I ended up... well, with this. It was meant to just be a short couple of lines but... damn it. I was also suppose to post this yesterday and I ended up writing from 11 in the morning to 1 in the morning and _still not finishing it! _It also ran into today's time too. I'm lucky it's the half term over here otherwise I'd be dead on my feet. I think the writing style in this chapter isn't as good as the one in the prologue but I just couldn't get it to sound right. I think its probably got something to do with the fact that this one is a little more Haydrian and Tyler's POVs than outright 3rd person._

* * *

_-Also, I have several questions to ask._

_-should I change the department Haydrian ends up working in? I found a bunch of unit/special defences/MIs on Wiki and I'm not sure which one he should be in. I also got a review talking about MI13. Think I should use that?_

_-do you think I gave Haydrian too many abilities? I mean with the Ferrokinesis, slight empathy, extra gene (not the X-gene) thing? In all fairness, the only major (I think) I gave him was the Ferrokinesis -the empathy and gene thing are both pretty minor. They won't help much in a battle, well, the empathy won't. The extra gene thing (yes, I'm going to call it that) could help if Haydrian is partnered with another mutant with a specific ability._

_-pairings? should I do pairings? Honestly, I'll be the first to admit that I can't write romance to save my ass, but I know a lot of Harry Potter + X-men crossovers have pairings in them so, should I try? If I'm completely truthful, I did intend to try one when I first thought up this idea but... the pairing I had in mind is pretty rare. I'm not sure if anyone would keep reading if I wrote that, so open to suggestions._


End file.
